The Legend of Omega: Rise of the Endermaster
by MetaCrisisDR
Summary: My life is really screwed up. Not only am I a half demon who escaped a lab that made and experimented on me, but an insane overlord is trying to invade our world. I am Omega, and this is my story. Cover art by guardianluver.
1. Introduction

**Hello guys, it's the FanficCritic here! A few things before we get started. First off, this fanfiction has some inspiration from The Legend of Hoodie (by paulsoaresjr, great videos you should watch), Maximum Ride (James Patterson), and Hybrid Heroes (a pretty good fanfiction by EastCoastGamer13). Secondly, this is my first fanfic, so criticism is welcome. Thirdly, due to my schedule, I probably won't have a set release dat for each chapter, but I will try to release a new one every other day (it'll be easier in summer, as I won't have school). Finally, THERE WILL BE MODS IN THIS FANFICTION, and possibly some Pixel Gun 3D stuff. All of that being said, let's begin!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Chase

**Hello! FanficCritic here. I just want to say in advance that I am sorry if some things in this story sound like things from other ones. Also, since I might have a tight schedule for the next week or so, I think I won't be able to update as much as I like. Therefore, I am sorry for any inconveniences, but I will polish up this chapter.**

Omega's PoV

Run.

That is all I knew. Run, or they'll get you. Run, or they'll return you to the wretched place you came from. If I stop, I'm as good as dead.

Since you don't know who, scratch that, what I am, then I can tell you my name is Omega. Well, that is what they called me in the lab. Yes, a lab. I am no ordinary human, I was born in a test tube. Not only that, but they made me to be half demon.

Yeah, I am half demon, half human. Surprised? Well, you probably wouldn't know about that lab, and if you do, you have been bribed to turn the other cheek. In that lab are atrocities to humankind. Biological mishaps and strange growths on bodies, lizard-like skin and eyes sticking out of a head. I am one of the lucky ones, being one of the successful recombinant DNA life-forms that were made.

However, they performed many tests on us, bringing the experiments an inch from death every time. Conditions were horrid. They locked us in cages, and only let us out for tests. However, one day, something went wrong. An explosion shook the lab, and many cages, including mine, were blown to bits. Most of the mutants died, but anyone like me with a natural resistance to fire survived. That's how I got out. Unfortunately, the guards were tasked of finding the mutants that escaped, and they decided to go after me first. Notch, I have terrible luck...

Suddenly, I came to a clearing. That was when the shots struck me, and I tumbled to the ground. The last thing I saw before blacking out was three people, two guys and a girl, run to me, and then pull out weapons and engage the guards.


	3. Chapter 2: Waking Up

**Hello peoples! FanficCritic here. Thank you for the criticism, and I will try to improve the quality of my writing and also try to have longer chapters. Since I haven't given a description of Omega, he has pale skin, red eyes, black hair, and will later wear a white hoodie with a flame colored creeper on the back. Also, this chapter will introduce three new characters. See you all later!**

Steve's PoV

"Is he awake yet? It's been three days!" Alex complained.

"Calm down sis!" I said, "We know he is still alive for Herobrine's sake!"

"Would both of you calm down? You're making my head hurt!" my friend, Endy, yelled from the next room.

"Let's head downstairs for lunch, he's probably not going to wake up for a while."

_Notch, that guy can sleep_. Alex is my sister, who has been living with me since our parents died, and Endy is an Enderman hybrid.

"What is for lunch? I'm hungry!"

"Just shut up sis!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Guys shush," Endy said.

We quieted down just as a THUMP! was heard. _Oh shit..._

"To the bedroom!" I yelled.

**Omega's PoV**

As I awoke, I suddenly became aware of my surroundings. I appeared to be...in a bedroom?

That's odd, I distinctly remember being shot down on a field...

As I thought that, I stepped out of bed. Unfortunately, there weren't any lights, so I crashed face-first into a wall.

Shit! Who ever lives here knows I am awake!

Soon after, the door burst open, with three people filing in and turning on the lights.

**Endy's PoV**

Now, I am an Enderman hybrid, and I can teleport, but this guy's hands burst into FLAMES. Literally, his hands were on fire.

"Where the hell am I? Who are you?" he suddenly shouted.

"Hold it there, buddy, we aren't trying to hurt you," Steve said with a strangely calm voice, "Just extinguish the flames and we can talk."

"Oh yeah? How can I trust you? he snapped.

"Um, well we haven't tried to kill you for the three days you were asleep in _my_ bedroom," Alex said in reply.

He seemed to calm down and proceeded to extinguish the flames. _Thank Notch he didn't burn down the house..._ "So what are your names?"

"I'm Endy, and this is Alex and her brother, Steve. We brought you here after fighting off the guards. Now, what's your name?"

He was silent for a few moments, but he finally said one word, "Omega."

**So, did you enjoy that longer chapter? Now the four main characters have been established. Steve looks like a regular Steve skin, and Alex looks like the Alex skin. Endy looks like an Enderman with blue eyes and a white shirt and jeans. He also is the height of a normal player. Anyway, criticism is appreciated, and if will see you in the next chapter. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 3: Moving to the City

**Hello again peoples! Few things I should mention : 1. I am going to try to get maybe twenty chapters in this story. 2. I always appreciate criticism. 3. There will be youtubers in this story. NO MEROME OR ANY YOUTUBERS PAIRINGS AS OF NOW. Anyway, here's chapter 3!**

_A half hour of explaining since the last chapter (sorry for the time skip)_

**Omega's PoV**

"So that's the story of my life in a nutshell. Any questions?" I said as I finished my explanation of my life.

It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Luckily, Alex broke the awkward silence after my tale by raising here hand.

"Yes, Alex?" I asked.

"Are you thinking about staying with us? If so, you're going to have to clean up the mess you made in my room!" she complained. _Sheesh, the first woman I meet isn't giving me a good impression of how others act..._

"Well," Steve said soon afterward,"we have a problem with staying here. We are moving tomorrow."

"What? Where?"

"To Diamond City of course!" Endy exclaimed, "It's only the coolest city with the awesomest buildings and restaurants..." He was still talking about how cool the city was but I wasn't paying attention. They were about to move? I just got here! Well, since I don't really have much besides the white lab clothes I still wore, I shouldn't be a burden to them...

"Can I go with you?" I inquired.

"Wait, what?" Steve and Alex said unanimously.

"Well, I don't have much, so I shouldn't be a burden to you guys. Just give me a sword and I can defend myself without your help..."

"Well," Steve said after a few seconds of thought, "you have a good point-"

"No way!" Alex said, cutting him off, "He just got here! We shouldn't trust him! He could burn us to a crisp with those flames Steve!"

"Hey! Guys! Can we all be friends right now?" Endy said, which eventually caused the siblings to calm down.

"Endy ex Machina," I quietly stated.

"What the Nether?" was the unanimous statement of the trio.

**Alex's PoV**

I can't believe that hybrid is actually coming with us! First he ruins our expedition for diamonds and other rare minerals to sell at the city, and now he is tagging along with us and will probably just slow us down. This is so annoying! What does Steve think he is doing?

"Hello princess," said Omega.

"What do you want? I don't want to talk right now!"

"Jesus!" Omega exclaimed, " I was just going to ask where the hell I was going to sleep tonight! That's all!"

"Ask Steve. He should know," I growled. Luckily, he decided not to mess with me and took off. Why the hell does he have to be here?

(Time skip!)

**Steve's PoV**

"Well, we are all packed, so let's head out!" Endy yelled excitedly. Alex seemed uncharacteristically quiet and angry. Might have something to do with Omega.

"Hey Endy! Thanks for the hoodie!" Omega said, "Oh, and Steve, people probably aren't used to demon hybrids, so just call me Michael or Mike at the city, okay?"

Well, that seemed logical. Not too long ago a sorcerer was banned from the city because of his magic, so I think they'd shun Omega, now Mike, in the same way.

"Man I'm so excited! Will we see DanTDM, BajanCanadian, ASFJerome, and the other guys?" Endy said while continually hopping up and down. This is going to be a long trip with these annoying comments...

(Time skip! Sorry...)

"Hey Steve!" Omega yelled from the back of the group.

"What? Can't you see I'm reading a map here?"

"Sorry! I just wanted to point out that the sun is setting..."

"What?_ Oh holy Herobrine we are screwed_!" Endy shouted, now panicking.

"Guys, quiet down, I think I hear something..." Alex said. First time she spoke all trip...

Grooaaannn...

"What was that?" Endy shrieked.

"Shut up!" I hissed, "If you get any louder you'll attract a lot more-"

"MOBS!"

**Alright! Another chapter down, this time with a cliffhanger! The Endy ex Machina line is based on Deus ex Machina which basically is an unexpected intervention that solves an issue in the plot. Sorry for those who don't understand. Also, the sorcerer that was banned is Seto, and that's because he was trying to cast a really complex spell and it went wrong, so 25% of the city was basically reduced to ruble.**** Anyway! It appears that Alex doesn't like Omega right now. This will be interesting I'm sure...MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I like strife among characters.**


	5. Chapter 4: The Fight

**Hey peoples! I am back with chapter 4! WOOHOO! This story hit 100 views! Yeah! I would like reviews, but I'm happy my story is being noticed. (Also, shout out to NellisEllis for reviewing and supporting this fanfiction.)Anyway, time to see how these mobs are dealt with. I love cliffhangers when I pull them off in my fanfiction, but not when anyone else pulls them off in their fanfiction when I'm reading said fanfic.**

**Endy's PoV**

"Hooooooly balls!" Steve shouted. He thought he was scared, but I was ten times as frightened! I swear, I could have a heart attack right now.

"Don't tell me you lead them here Omega!" Alex shouted.

"What? No! I have never been out of the lab in my entire life, so how could I have contacted them?" Omega retorted. That reminds me, I should be calling him Mike now. Why in the name of Israphel am I thinking this in a life or death situation?

"So how do we deal with this?"

"Well," Mike said,"I have an idea."

And then, I don't know how to describe this but, he changed

**Omega's PoV**

Transformation was painful. I wasn't going into a demonic form, just a half-demonic form. It looks like I'm a human with some other, qualities. Small horns sprouted out my forehead, my wings grew slightly larger, teeth turned into small fangs, and my hands grew claws.

Everyone stopped. I mean literally stopped, mob or human. Well, time to break the silence. I then proceeded to charge the enemy.

Life was great for the next few minutes. Decapitations, impaling, incinerating, clawing, Notch I was having a good time. Don't go to far, don't let him get out. In that crucial moment of thought, I was hit by a giant, green fist and was sent careening into a tree.

Nothing alive should have been able to do that, but when I looked up and saw a zombie that was more muscled and two times my height.

"Well, it appears the Incredible Hulk decided to come too!" Endy yelled while teleporting around and slicing with his sword.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up. Endy. I'm. Trying. To. Concentrate," I responded between dogging blows. Unfortunately, I was hit again by the Hulk, and I believe a few ribs cracked. Before it could deliver the finishing blow, a bunch of arrows were shot at it by Alex, and when it was distracted, I saw a torn open part of flesh. Yolo. I took a chance and blasted that spot with a jet of flame.

The beast preceded to groan in pain. However, after a few moments, it collapsed, disappeared in a poof of smoke, and dropped a hammer.

"Well," Alex said while picking up the hammer, "I think you deserve this." She surprisingly turned and handed it to me, of all people. I thought she hated me.

"No, you take it. If you hadn't distracted it, we would all be dead now," I simply stated.

"Omega, you will take this as proof that I now trust you. Thanks for killing the damn thing," she commanded. Well, at least she trusts me now.

"So," Endy said as I turned back into my human state, "let's continue on."

**Alright! Chapter 4 down. I didn't intend for the fight to go that way, but once I started, I got the idea of mutant mobs and a funny thing to call the Mutant Zombie, so I changed it and just kept rolling. That is how improv works peoples! Anyway, so now Alex trusts Omega (who will be referred to as Mike in other PoV's [Youtubers, etc.], but only called Mike in conversation in Alex's, Steve's, and Endy's PoV's). Glad that's straightened out. Also, don't worry. The group will make it to Diamond City without further interruption!**


	6. Chapter 5: The City

**YO WASSUP PEOPLES! FanficCritic in da house. Sorry for dropping the F-bomb in the last chapter, but there shouldn't be any more f-bombs dropped in later chapters. Shoutout to machomatthew29350 for favoriting this fanfic! But anyway, time for chapter 5.**

Alex's PoV

Okay, that situation after the Hulk was slightly awkward for me. Yes, I do trust Omega, but that doesn't mean I have to like him.

"Hey, what's that little thing up ahead?" Omega shouted, breaking my train of thought. When I looked up, I saw what he saw: an egg with...a crown on it? Okay that is weird.

"It's an egg!" shouted Endy. _No dip Sherlock_. "I don't think you should touch that!"

"Why not?" Steve asked, "Omega, go pick it up!" Something bad is going to happen, I can tell. As soon as he touched it, it cracked open. We all readied our weapons if the thing inside was hostile, but what came out really surprised us.

"It's a baby dragon!" Endy said. Oh no, not this one. The dragon itself had six wings, three heads, two stubby legs, a tail, and a white and gold coloration.

"Oh my Notch, it's the Prince!" shouted Omega, which earned some blank faces from us. "The Prince is basically the son of the King, but he isn't hostile like his dad." he explained. Well, let's hope he doesn't grow up to be like his dad...

**Omega's PoV**

Yeah! I have a pet dragon now! This is pretty cool. Maybe it can help us fight. That would be really cool!

"Earth to Omega, we're there," Alex said, waving her hand in my face. Right in front of us was a sprawling city with all sorts of buildings in it. A sign was at the entrance saying: Diamond City. Population: about 1 billion. Wow. _How the Nether is the population so high? Must have been here a while..._

"Holy Notch, is that ASFJerome? And Skydoesminecraft? And Deadlox? It is!" Alex yelled, practically jumping up and down from excitement. Endy, Steve, and I looked at each other, and we all thought the same thing: _Fangirls..._

"Hello, new residents." Ty said, reading off a card,"We are glad that you came. Your plot for your house is going to be shown to you at the end of the tour. Blah, Blah, Blah."

"Dood, you didn't need to read off the card," Adam whispered.

"So, there's going to be a tour?" I asked.

"You're with them? I thought the group was going to be three. Also, why do you have a baby dragon with ya?" Jerome said, "Who cares? Lez go!"

**?'s PoV**

Fools. They thought that they were safe. I was going to go to war with the Overworld. Soon, they will be crushed. An Enderman teleported inside.

"Yes?"

"Sire, what is the plan of action? They fought of the mobs we controlled—"

"Silence fool," I bellowed, "You need not worry. The next force will be sent in tomorrow night, lead by Commander Enderai. Soon, the Minecraftians will know the wrath of the Endermaster!"

**Oh snap! So we have an antagonist now! The people in Diamond City better be careful. Next chapter might include some Pixel Gun 3D stuffs. Anyway, thanks for the support, and I'll see you later!**


	7. Chapter 6: The Tour

**Yo sup peoples! I am back with chapter 6! Shout out to Poke-Mobster for favoriting this fanfic! Plus, we hit 200 views! Thanks everyone for reading this fanfic (although I'd like more reviews, I'm glad to get views)! Also, there will be Pixel Gun 3D stuff in this chapter. Without further ado, chapter 6!**

**Omega's PoV**

"So, this is the Mojang building, the largest structure in all of Minecraftia," Adam said. Man, that thing is big. This building was apparently where many people here worked.

"Next up here are the game fields," stated the Bacca, "Press the button over there to join the next round of Survival Games! Don't worry, you respawn when killed."

"Um, where exactly?" Endy asked nervously.

"Er, I believe it's somewhere over there," Ty replied, pointing at this weird capsule thing. I suppose that's a respawning device, but it's range is only as far as the Hunger Games fields.

"Anyway! This way to the plots where you will build your homes."

**Jerome's PoV**

I have a bad feeling about that Mike guy. He looks a bit sketchy,and I don't trust him. You're just overthinking things Jerome, you're just overthinking it.

"So these four areas of land here, here, here, and here," Adam said while pointing out the four plots,"You can build your homes however you like as long as it doesn't go over the stone slab border. Okay?"

"Sounds good!" Mike exclaimed, "Hey, two more things." What could they be?

"One, where can I buy supplies for making stuff. Two, where can I get some coffee?"

"Go talk with Katie about the supplies, and as for the coffee, go to TDM Coffee."

"Cool, thanks."

_Why does he need supplies and coffee?_

(Time Skip)

**Omega's PoV**

So, after a rather uneventful run to get coffee and supplies, I built a simple two story house with an attic for a crafting room. Next, it was time to build my prototypes. Let's start with that one...

Once the strenuous task of putting together a crossbow for Alex, it was time to make the next one. Testing can wait until tomorrow. However, I'll need to make ammo for the next three things, a "prototype" for myself, an assault rifle for Steve, and a steam revolver for Endy. Maybe I'll make some other things too...

(Skip the boring building stuffs)

**Alex's PoV**

Ugh. I was able to get some sleep, but the sound of mechanical tools next door kept me awake until 12:00. Suddenly, I hear a knock on my door. Who could that be?

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Alright! I'm coming down. Jesus!" Guess who was knocking?

Omega.

"Um, hey Alex. I, er, made you something."

"What is it?" Then, from behind his back, he pulled out a strange looking bow.

"It's a crossbow. You put a bolt here," Omega explained, pointing to a part on the top, "and you pull this trigger to fire. It's a lot more accurate and powerful than a normal bow."

"Thank you very much for this. I'll take care of it."

**Endy's PoV**

"Mike, what brings you here at this ungodly hour of the morning. It's 5:30!" I hissed at Omega.

"Chill dood! I was just going to give you this thing!" He suddenly produced a revolver with a scope on it. "Since it'll take too long to explain how this works, here's a guide on loading and firing the gun. Oh! And you'll need some ammo. There's something in the book on how to craft ammo."

"Wow, this is truly a work of art. I'll put it to good use my friend. Hey, what's that thing strapped to your back?"

"I...don't know. I just call it the Prototype. It fires concentrated beams of energy. However, if used to much, it'll need awhile to cool down. That's why I have dual mini machine guns."

"Save the best for yourself, eh?"

"Yep."

**Steve's PoV**

"I saw you visit Alex's and Endy's houses. What is this about? It's 6 AM!"

"Sir, I present the Combat Rifle Model 2.0, the second of its kind. The first kind of blew up, if you're wondering."

"Oh, I see. Are you going to explain how this works?"

"The guide I gave you explains how to load and fire the gun. You use the scope on top to fire more accurately, and the knife on the end is for melee attacks if an enemy gets too close."

"Cool...I like this! Thanks man!"

"Consider it a gift for your previous hospitality."

**Endermaster's PoV**

"So, Wrecker, please tell me the lab is back up and running, and the humans don't suspect they are puppets in our game?"

"Yes, sire, Chemical X is being manufactured in large numbers, and they have prepared the strike force."

I thought about the plan for a moment, and then replied saying, "This is good. Now, leave. I need to have a word with my daughter."

"Yes, sire!" He and my two guards disappeared as I called for my daughter.

**Okay! Chapter done! Now, a little explaining. Yes, there will be a fight next chapter. Yes, Skybrine, Enderlox, and WitherMU will be a thing. They transform into their part mob forms like Omega does. Also, prepare for Ender Dragon. **


	8. Chapter 7: Enderman Army!

**Hello peoples! We are back with chapter 7! So, things to prepare yourself for: Enderlox, WitherMU, Skybrine, the Enderdragon, and some other stuffs like more mods. Also, I made a Q and A fanfic so please leave your questions in the reviews.**

**Omega's PoV**

"Who wants to go get some coffee and eat breakfast?" Endy shouted, "I am feeling deprived of my daily dose of caffeine!"

"Alright, let's go." Now it was 7:00 AM unlike the ungodly hour of morning when I gave them the guns, so we could go out and eat! Of course, I had to bring Spike with us because I couldn't leave him alone in the house. Yes, I called my dragon Spike. Don't judge me!

"So, TDM Coffee?" Alex asked. Everyone raised their hand. Well, it is the only good coffee shop in town right now.

"Okay, lez go," Steve said, clearly in need of coffee by the tone of his voice. Coffee makes the world go round. Although I've never actually tried it until last night...

(Time skip to TDM Coffee)

**Steve's PoV**

Jesus this place is crowded. I hope I don't have to wait long for a cappuccino.

"Hey Mike! What can I get you and your friends today?" Dan asked us.

"I'll take the regular coffee."

"Espresso please."

"Cappuccino."

"Regular coffee."

"Yo Trayrauraus! Could you brew up an espresso, cappuccino, and two regular coffees?" Dan yelled to the kitchen. A few seconds later, the doctor (not The Doctor) came out with our coffee.

"That'll be $21.99."

"I'll pay," I said.

"Have a great day!"

(Time skip to late in the afternoon, don't worry dear readers, they just walked around the city all day to see the stuff, nothing too special)

**Omega's PoV **

As we turned by the Mojang Tower, I heard a large BOOM coming from down the street.

"Holy crap, it's an army Enderman!"

"Hey guys, I think now's a good time to use the guns," I yelled. In seconds, we all had out our guns and swords, and while Steve and Endy charged in guns blazing, Alex and I provided cover fire with her crossbow and the Prototype. Suddenly, I saw three people fly toward them. One had a tail, wings, and claws while another had two mini wither heads floating on either side of him. The third looked completely normal.

No way..."Adam, Ty, and Jason, why did you not tell us you could do this?" I shouted toward them.

"Fight now, talk later," Ty replied, "We need to take care of the more pressing matters right now."

"Okay, let me help out!" I said while I morphed into my half-demon state.

"Why didn't you tell us you could do that Mike?"

"Fight now, talk later. We need to take care of the more pressing matters right now!"

Ty was laughing, literally in the face of death. Needless to say, things were going pretty well. I was using my dual machine guns while flying through the air with Ty, who was blasting Endermen with purple flames. Alex was doing great with her crossbow, Steve was shooting up the Enderman, Endy was countering their teleporting abilities with his own, Jerome was chopping the Endermen to bits with Betty, Mitch was stabbing and slicing with his sword, Dan and Trayaurus were using...I don't know what it is, and Sky and Jason where bombarding the enemies with lighting and wither skulls.

Then stuff took a turn for the worst.

A giant portal opened in the sky, and a f***ing Ender Dragon flew out. Unlike the other ones, this one was big! It was obliterating all kinds of buildings.

"Ty, can you take care of that?"

"Can't say I can Mike. That's way to strong for me!"

"Well, kiss the Mojang Tower goodbye," I said as the Ender Dragon prepared to demolish it. However, Spike flew into the air and began to grow to enormous size. He was just as big as this Ender Dragon, but he had different features. _Well, talk about Clash of the Titans..._

"Well, this couldn't get any worse," Ty began to say.

"Shut up! Whenever someone says that, things get worse!"

"That's a load of—" He was cut off by a four armed Enderman punching him in the guts. Oh look, it's the Incredible Hulk of the Endermen! Oh happy days!

I tried to boast it in flame, but it teleported right behind me. As we were fighting, Spike and the Ender Dragon were still fighting, both spewing fireballs and biting each other. Luckily, Spike bit the other dragon's wing, and down it went...Right on top of us!

I used this situation to my advantage and pushed the Enderman back, and the dragon crushed it. However, after it did, it turned into...a girl. She had black wings and a tail, and looked an awful lot like...Deadlox? I'm going to have to talk with Ty later. After that happened, the rest of the Endermen teleported away.

"Ty," I said, "we're going to talk later. Take her to the jail for now. Gonna need some info on why the came here. Any questions? Yes Adam."

"When did you become so damn bossy?"

"That's and excellent question. Yes Jason?"

"Who put you in charge?"

"Another excellent question! Anyway, I'll be heading back to my house for a while. I am very tired. Spike! Get down here!" I said as he shrunk down and flew over.

"You called your dragon Spike?"

"Yes, now don't judge!"

**So, chapter 7 is done! Please review, I appreciate it. I really don't know exactly where I'm going with the plot here, but I'm just rolling with it...**


	9. Chapter 8: Questions and Answers

**Hello peoples! Here is chapter 8 (just reminding you that I'm not dead). I plan to introduce a new character at the end of this chapter. Also, leave shipping ideas in the reviews!**

(Time skip to the next day.)

**Omega's PoV**

So, after the mob of people finally dispersed after wondering what in the name of the Nether, Aether, and everything eternal just happened. I made my way to the prison to talk with the Ender Dragon hybrid. However, I first needed to talk to Ty.

"Ty! I need to ask you something."

"Yes? What is it?"

"Do you have any relation to...her?"

"...Let's talk about this in private." We then proceeded to a dark alley.

"Okay, now let me explain. About a year ago, after the incident with Seto, Adam, Jason, and I were abducted from our homes and brought to a lab. While we were knocked out, they injected us with the DNA of the monsters that we can harness the power of. However, they took a sample of my DNA and turned it into her. They accelerated the growth to make her about your age and brought her somewhere else. I don't know why they did."

"Thanks Ty, and before you ask where I'm going, I'll tell you that I'm visiting her at the prison."

**Endaria's PoV**

Father would not be happy with me when I returned. Well, if I returned. I had failed on my mission to destroy the city, and he would most certainly not like it. I didn't attempt to escape, knowing that if I did, I'd eventually be brought back to the End and face his wrath. Suddenly, the door opened and...he stepped in. The one I was supposed to bring back. If only his stupid pet dragon hadn't showed up...

"Listen, I'm sure that you hate me, but I'm only here to ask a few questions."

"And if I refuse?" In one motion, he drew out a diamond sword.

"I'm sure that you can survive with a clipped wing..." he said, his eyes glowing with malice. That was enough to scare me. I couldn't imagine not being able to fly.

"Okay, what do you want to ask?"

"First, what's your name?"

"Endaria"

"Nice name. Two, who sent you?"

"My father, the Endermaster."

"I'll get back to that answer later. Now, three, why did he send you?"

"To destroy the city and bring you to the End." Suddenly, he froze. I smiled smugly at his reaction. Soon, he smiled back.

_Well, he'll find me hard to get, I heard, but it didn't come from his mouth_, as I noticed it hadn't moved.

_Yes, I have telepathy. Little mutation that developed overnigh_t, he said.

"Okay, that's creepy."

"Anyway, back to answer two. I need to tell you that the Endermaster isn't your biological father. Don't interrupt me. Truth is, you were created in a lab like me. You were actually made from the DNA of Deadlox, also known as Enderlox."

"You lie!"

_I don't lie. Now, question four, where in the name of Israphel is the lab?_

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Well, since you aren't cooperating, I'll get the info myself." He closed his eyes, and a few seconds later, he said, "Thanks for the info."

"But I didn't—"

"Connect the dots."

He slammed the door, letting me stew in anger.

**Omega's PoV**

As I walked out of the cell, I mentally contacted Endy, "saying" _Hey dood, I should be flying back soon, just a heads up._

Within a few seconds, I picked him up thinking _Good, cause strange shit is happening back here. Turns out, a girl appeared that looks a little bit like you. The only difference is that she has a white hoodie with a green stripe on the back, silver eyes, blonde hair, and...wings?_

I froze. _Can you ask him who and what she is? _

A few seconds later, he thought Sh_e says her name is Alpha, and she is an angel hybrid._

As I walked, no, flew out, I muttered, "Oh great, it seems that I have a female angel twin."

**Okay folks! Chapter 8 is done. As said, please leave pairing ideas inside the reviews. Also, ask any question and I should answer them in the next A/N. Buh Bye!**


	10. Chapter 9: Alpha

**Hello peoples! Time for chapter 9. As said last chapter, I need you guys to leave pairing ideas in the reviews. Also, (even though I'm not working on it yet) there might be a sequel to this fanfic. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

**Omega's PoV**

Stuff got strange as soon as I walked in the door. I looked around and checked to see who was in the room. Jerome, Adam, Mitch, Ty, Jason, Endy, Alex, Steve, and the new girl, Alpha. What a crowd.

"So, can you explain what is going on?" Mitch asked.

"I honestly have no idea. How about we hear her story," I said, nodding my head toward Alpha.

"Okay, I believe you all know Omega's story. Well, truth is that I came from the same lab."

"Well, I wasn't the only successful recombinant DNA subject there, so this seems logical. Continue."

"So, one day while I was heading back from a test, an explosion rocked the building. I used this opportunity to escape. When I got to a village, I asked for directions to the nearest city, and they pointed me here." We were all silent, but I was checking this girl's mind to see if he was telling the truth or not.

"He's not lying, but something's been bugging me. How the hell do you look like me?"

"That is an excellent question that I don't have the answer to." We all waited in silence, but eventually the Youtubers left.

"So, while this person was settling in here, I got some information."

"Really?" Alex said, "So what did you find out?"

"Well, obviously, they all came from the End, but they were sent by the Endermaster. I suppose he's the ruler there. Anyway, I also found out from Ty that apparently Endaria, that's her name, was made using his DNA when he, Jason, and Adam got their powers." A silence settled in the room as they processed the information they had just received.

Steve broke the silence by saying, "So, what do we do now?"

"Clearly we are going to have to defeat the Endermaster, but we are going to have to find an ender portal first," Alex said.

"Well, I am going to go to the library for some researching, okay?" Alpha said while she began to exit.

"Alex, how about you go with her?"

"Alright," she groaned.

**Alpha's PoV**

That made for quite the awkward conversation. At least some research on the End and all of that stuff might help our understanding of things.

"So, how are you doing?" Alex asked.

"Fine." Cue awkward silence.

"If you are wondering why we are going to the library, it's because I want to research some stuff we were just talking about."

"Hitting the books?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

As we approached the library, I couldn't help but gape at the size of the damn thing. It was giant, huge, I don't care how you describe it. And most of the stuff inside is books. _I am in heaven. _However, as we walked in, I noticed a change in the sound of my footstep on a certain board. I stopped, turned around, and examined it.

"What's going on? Why are you examining the floorboards?"

"Because when I stepped on this one, it made a hollow sound."

"Need something?" the librarian asked as she walked over.

"Yes, would I be able to tear up this floorboard? I noticed that it sounded hollow when I walked on it. Also, before you answer, quick question, was this library built on top of another building?"

"Um, yes I believe it was built on top of something, I'm not sure what though. And as for the floorboard, as long as it goes back on properly, than it's alright."

Promptly afterwards, I used my iron sword to pry the boards loose. Once the task was completed, I fell through the hole into a room with. A strange, glowing light coming from the next room. _Strange..._

"Should I come down?" Alex asked.

"Uh, yeah! Sure! I just found something!"

When she dropped down, I casted a magelight onto the wall and followed the revealed hallway to another room. However, this one had a weird table with a book floating on top. Also, the bookshelves around it were lined with weird books.

"Well, let's check one of these out, shall we?"

"Um...sure..." Alex said nervously as I took a book off the shelf.

"This's one is weird, it has spells that are cast by saying a few words."

"What is it? Bibadee bobadee boo?"

"No, like this. **FUS RO DAH!**" Suddenly, most of the books flew off the shelves and Alex was flung backwards. Well, note to self, don't use that one often.

"Let's get the rest of the books and review them at home." Alex said as she got herself out of the pile of books.

"Good idea, although I'll take the table as well."

**So, how did you like that? Little dragonshout stuffs in here as well as some other spells. Disclaimer: I do not own The Elder Scrolls or Minecraft, only my OCs. Anyway! Leave pairing ideas or questions in the reviews, and I will see you in the next chapter. Buh bye!**


	11. Chapter 10: Spleef and books

**Greetings and salutations! It is I, the FanficCritic! Okay, a few things before I start.**

**1\. I'm not planning for any boyxboy pairings.**

**2\. NellisEllis, what exactly did you mean when you said "stop it OCs"?**

**3\. I might introduce more Youtubers, so leave your ideas on who I should add in the reviews**

**4\. Speaking of the last one, there haven't been a whole lot of people reviewing (except NellisEllis) so if you are reading this, than plz review.**

**5\. If you look back to the last two chapters, you will notice that I have changed Alpha into a female character. If you want to know why, it's because I plan for a few things in later chapters... :)**

**Okay! On to the actual chapter.**

**Steve's PoV**

After the girls left, we began to talk.

"Well, that was pretty damn weird," Omega said.

Suddenly, Endy burst out laughing, saying, "This is actually pretty funny! Now you have a twin sister to fight with! Ha!"

"What do you know about sisters?" As soon as Omega said that, silence filled the room.

"I...uh...don't like to talk about it..."

"You don't have to tell me, and I'm not going to read your mind. I'm not that kind of guy."

"Anyway! Who wants to play a round of Spleef?" I said.

"Sounds good!"

"However, you two can't use your powers. That's not fair!"

"Awwww...come on..."

(time skip to spleefing)

"Ready, set, GO!" I was off, digging a trench around Endy, but he ran off. Then, Omega dashed out of the blue and dug out the blocks beneath me. _Shit... _

From the respawn lobby, I watched the rest of the game. It was pretty darn good. Omega's agility and speed helped him keep up with Endy's evasive maneuvers. After a while, Endy made a mistake. He jumped over a one block wide trench, but Omega then dug out the squares that he was going to land on. To make a long story short, it's hard to turn in mid air.

"Good game guys!" I said as they walked into the lobby.

"I think we should head back. The ladies should be getting home soon."

"Right, ya don't want to make Alex mad," said Endy.

"Why?"

"She will kick your ass man."

**Alex's PoV **

"Well, here come the guys."

"Hello!" Omega yelled as he burst in.

"Where have you three been? We got back with all of this stuff!" I shouted at them.

"What...oh..." Endy said as he walked into the next room.

"So, you got an enchanting table and a lot of books. Explain the mean ping of this please."

"Well," Alpha started, "Alex and I went into the library, found a few floorboards that made a hollow sound when stepped on, tore them up, found all of this, fixed the floorboards, and brought it back."

"Well, when you girls left, we went and played a round of spleef!" Steve shouted, "However, I was the first casualty. Omega won."

"Yeah! And I got a candy bar!"

"You have never had a candy bar, have you?"

"Nope!"

"How about we look at all of these things." I began sifting through the pile of books until I found something interesting. "A_ Guide to Basic Spells," looks interesting._ I flipped through the pages, and I came across a spell for telekinesis. _Let's test this..._

As I flicked my hand, I heard a loud "Ah!" as Steve was flung to the other side of the room. Soon, the room erupted with laughter.

"Try not to do that again," Alpha said in between laughs.

**Endermaster's PoV**

They defeated the first invasion. Bah! Those fools think they can stop me. Unfortunately, Endaria was kidnapped, but that is a minor setback

"Enderai!" I yelled. In a few seconds he teleported into the room.

"Yes my master?"

"I want you to prepare the Colossus."

"What?"

"Are you defying me?"

"N-no sire."

"Good...now go! Prepare to send him to the city."

As he teleported out of the room, I couldn't help but smile at how those pesky humans wouldn't be able to defeat the Ender Colossus.

**Okay, that Ender Colossus part popped into my head just now. Anyway! Sorry for not updating. I had a major swim meet yesterday, and then that night I had to go to a swim practice that involved a lot of dry-land. Now my arms are a bit sore. So, please leave pairing ideas in the reviews, and I will see you in the next chapter. Buh bye!**


	12. Chapter 11: Attack on Titan

**Hey peoples! Sorry for not updating in a while. I have Confirmation this Sunday, and today is my birthday! Woohoo! Btw, there is a poll on my profile about OC pairings. Check it out! Alright, on to the chapter.**

**Adam's PoV**

"Hey Sky! What are you doing, worshiping gold?" Dan asked. Wait a second...

"Oh my Notch! You said the g-word! You are shunned!" I yelled.

"But—"

"Lalalalala! I can't hear you!"

"Okay, budder. You happy?"

"Alright, I don't worship budder, I just treat it with respect."

"Really? Then explain the shrine outside of your house." Shit...he knows... Suddenly, a large BOOM shook the building.

"Oh Nether! What the hell? Ahhhhhhhh!" I proceeded to freak out and run in circles until Dan knocked me down.

"Dude, just shut your mouth! Let's go see what that was." As we headed out of the coffee shop, we noticed that there wasn't a lot of sunlight. It looks more like...oh shit.

"Dan, draw your weapon."

"Why?"

"BECAUSE THE FREAKING ENDER COLOSSUS IS BEHIND US!"

**Omega's PoV**

After the incident with The Amazing Flying Steve, a large BOOM shook the ground.

"Ah shit, what is it now?"

"Well, let's go check it out," Alpha said as she ran outside and began to fly. Okay, quick check: Prototype, Machine Guns, fire and lightning spells, and my Lightning Aspect V "Sting." **(Lord of the Rings, anyone? His last weapon is a reference to it.)**

Soon we all ran, and in my case flew, to the city. When we got there, well, saying that the thing was big doesn't describe it.

"Oh shit..." Okay, time for a plan...

"Hey!" Endy said, "It's like Attack on Titan!"

"Not now Endy..." Alex groaned.

"Okay, Alex and Steve, you shoot it from here. Alpha, you and I will fly up and pelt it with spells. Endy, you help Sky and Dan over there."

"Who the hell put you in charge?"

"If I am not in charge then we're all dead."

"Touché..."

So, plan A was initiated. Alpha and I flew up and pelted the Colossus with flames, lighting, and other spells, Alex and Steve were shouting it in the face and where the sun doesn't shine, and Endy, Dan, and Sky were distracting it. Luckily, a few Youtubers came and began to help.

Then everything went to hell, but mostly for me than anyone else.

The Colossus swatted me out of the air, and pain shot up my ribs. Once I hit the top of a building, it grabbed me and tossed me to the side. All I felt was pain.

**_Let me take control._**

_No, I can't._

**_But if you don't, you'll die._**

_No..._

...

...

**_I'm in control now._**

**Endy's PoV**

So after that wombo combo was pulled of on Omega, he really looked pissed, and he changed. His wings grew, small horns appeared on his forehead, his hands grew claws, his eyes looked like they were flaming, and his mouth grew fangs.

Lo and behold, Omega had turned into a freaking demon.

As he leapt to attack the Ender Colossus, we struck with renewed force. Sky was stiking the beast with lightning, Steve and Alex shot bullets and arrows while dodging its feet, Dan and I hacked at its legs, and Alpha pelted the Colossus with spells.

As for Omega, I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of his rage. I swear, I would never see anything else like this in my life. He was hacking and slashing at its face while striking it with fire; lightning bolts pounded the beast down as he shot a white hot cloud of flame at it. Let's just say that it was basically reduced to nothing by the time we were done. Damn, that was awesome! Well, now it's time to clean up...

As Alpha and Omega touched down, I knew something was off. Once Omega changed out of his demonic state, he collapsed. _Oh shit, he must have sustained major injuries from the fight._ As Alpha tried to get him up, Dan was fumbling with his bag to get what I assume is an instant health potion.

"I'd assume that combo the thing pulled on him probably broke a few ribs and a leg," Mitch said.

"How would you know Mitch?" Dan asked.

"Because I've broken some."

"Just give him the potion Dan!" Alpha yelled.

"Right."

Even with the potion he was still passed out. Things aren't looking too good...

**HAHAHAHAHAAHAHA! CLIFFHANGERS!**

**Omega: Dude, shut up. I thing everyone hates you right now.**

**You shut up! I'm in the middle of an Author's Note! Anyway! So just wanted to update cause it's my birthday and I haven't updated in a while. Also, sorry for saying "shit" a lot in this chapter, Buh bye!**


	13. Chapter 12: The Swords

**Hello! Finally I no longer have writers block! Also, thanks for the 800 views! Btw, i made a Super S,ash Bros. fanfic that I will be updating as well. So, here's the chapter you have been waiting for!**

**Omega's PoV**

Ugh...where am I?

When I could finally open my eyes, I noticed that I...was in a hospital? Wait a minute...oh right! I got my ass kicked by that Titan guy. Soon, I noticed Alpha in the room.

"Oh my god you are alright!"

"Well, I feel like shit...how long was I out?"

"About 4 days."

"Jesus, I have everyone worried, don't I?"

"Pretty much. Hey guys, Omega is up!"

Soon, a flood of friends came in and surrounded my hospital bed and began to ask questions.

"Do you need budder?" "Are you alright?" "How are you alive?" "What the hell was that?" "Do you need budder?" "You had us really worried." "DO YOU NEED BUDDER?"

"Okay, please, step back," Alpha growled, "Give the him some space, and ask one question at a time."

I believe she said that because I shrunk under my bed sheet when they were yelling. _Jesus, I must have looked like a coward...damn it._

"Sky, I don't need budder. Alex, I am alright. Endy, a higher healing factor does help one to stay alive, and Steve, I'm sorry I worried everyone."

"Hey, you didn't answer my question!" yelled Paulsoaresjr.

"Sorry, a lot of the questions were drowned out by the large amount of noise." At that response, Vechs, Etho, Guude, Generik, BdoubleO, and a few others looked annoyed.

"Hey, it's not my fault that you all burst in, asking questions!"

"Alright, I suppose we should continue this at home when the doctors let you out." As they filed out of the room, I finally realized something. If the Ender Colossus was that hard to beat, how can we possibly defeat the Endermaster?

**(Time skip to when Omega returns home about 30 minutes later!)**

"Hey guys, Omega's back!" yelled Steve when I got to the door.

"Hello! Yes it's me, I'm back."

"Hey bro, is something wrong?" Endy asked.

"Well, yes. I've been thinking that we might not be able to defeat the Endermaster."

"Let me guess, because we almost got our ass handed to us by the Colossus?"

"Yeah, pretty much, and also, he is basically a god." Silence fell in the room as that revelation sunk in.

"Well, there is always the Night's Edge and Excalibur," said Alex.

"Come on, sis. You know that is only a legend," replied Steve.

"Hold it, what does this mean?"

"Well, legend has it that in ancient times, two swords were forged with the power to slay gods. However, once Notch and Herobrine got wind of this, they hid the swords away. They split the Night's Edge into four parts while the Excalibur remained intact."

"Okay, where were they hidden?"

"I don't really know, but there is another tale telling hints to where they were hidden. The Light's Bane is hidden where mortals cannot enter, the Sword of Fire resides in the realm of fire and brimstone, the Blade of Grass lies where the wild is strongest, and the Katana of Water, better known as Murumasa, is in the Lost City." As everyone was digesting the information, I realized something.

"Wait, what about Excalibur?"

"No one really knows, but being a sword of light, it most likely resides the dungeon in the Aether." As soon as she was finished, I dashed for the phone and dialed the number for the person we would need. On the third ring, he picked up.

"Hello? This better be good."

"Hey Sky, get Ty, Mitch, Jason, and Jerome. We have something to discuss with you."

**Steve's PoV**

So, after Alex retold the tale to Adam, Ty, Mitch, Jason, and Jerome, the Bacca was the first to speak.

"So this is a nice bedtime story and all, but what the hell do those riddles mean?" Suddenly, I realized something.

"It's actually pretty damn simple. This story goes with some other stories. The land where mortals cannot enter is the realm of demons. According to rumors, it can only be accessed by a god, demigod, or one if demonic descent."

"Well, that means only I can go," Omega said, "I'm the only one that has some demon blood in me."

"The realm of die and brimstone is obviously in the Nether, probably in a fortress. The place where the wild is strongest refers to the jungle, most likely the jungle temple. Finally, the Lost City is Atlantis."

"Well, if Atlantis is lost to the sea, where is it?"

"There is one place where those who claim they have found the city to, but never return."

"So, who goes where?"

"Obviously I'm going to the demon realm," Omega said, "Sky, you go with Alpha to the Aether, Alex and Ty should head to the Jungle Temple, Endy and Jerome go to the Nether, and Steve and Mitch will head to Atlantis. Objections?"

"Um, yes," Jerome said, "Why can't I go to Atlantis?"

"Because I'm sure you don't want to get your fur wet. Now, everyone get supplies and head out."

"Wait, how do you get to the Demon Realm?"

"Through a Demonic Nightmare. I have the potion right here, but without materials from the Dream World I can't bring items I have here except this icy needle..." he fished it out to show us,"to get out."

"Okay, so were will you drink this potion?"

"Right here. Bottoms up!" he said as he downed the potion. Within seconds, he fell to the floor and twitched like a madman before stopping. _Seizure?_

"You heard him, let's gear up and move out!" I yelled.

**Endermaster's PoV**

"So, the little brats haven't been up to anything big, Wrecker?"

"N-no sir. Our spies haven't reported anything." That means they are probably planning something...

"Keep an eye on them...something seems off..."

"Yes sir!"

**Okay, might not be the best chapter ever, but it got me out of writers block and I've finally updated, so be happy with what ya got! Anyway, see you peoples later! Buh bye!**


	14. Chapter 13: The Blade of Grass

**Hello peoples! I am back! Now, a few things before I get started.**

**1\. Please review **

**2\. I need some OCs (more on that later)**

**Anyway, on to the chapter! **

**Shout out to Misery57 for favoriting and following this fanfiction!**

**Ty's PoV**

Well, I most certainly did not expect to spend the past day going to a temple to retrieve some sword. I also did not expect to have to find it in some god-forsaken jungle.

"Are we there yet?" I yelled.

"No," Alex groaned.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!"

"Okay, I was just asking a question."

_**Albeit a very annoying one.**_

_Ah, Enderlox. It's been a while._

**_Yes, it has. Now, if you were paying attention, you would notice the temple is dead ahead._**That son of a bitch! Why does he always have to do this? However, he was, as almost always, correct. The structure of mossy stone was dead ahead.

"Now we are here."

"Shut up Alex. Anyway, one thing is bugging me. Many people have seen it, but none have found this sword!"

"Well, maybe it's in an unexplored section. Let's just hope it doesn't involve snakes..."

On that note, we walked up the stairs into the dark temple. After lighting a torch, the interior was a lot clearer. The main material was stone and cobblestone. Lots of moss and vines had grown all over the place, and the stairs to the lower level didn't look very inviting.

"Is it too late to turn back?"

"Don't be such a wuss. It's just a building!" Alex said as she headed down the steps. Of course, I had to follow.

Nothing seems like it shouldn't be there...

Suddenly, I heard a click and instinctively dove to the right as I heard a _Whoosh!_ by my face. If I had moved a second later, an arrow would have hit me square in the face.

_**Klutz.**_

_Shut up._

"Let's be a little more careful," Alex said, trying to suppress giggles. So, continuing on, most of the things were the same. The building materials were the same, there were some more dart traps, and a few spike traps. However, I noticed a particularly crumbly patch of stone on the floor.

"Hold up. I think I found something." Soon, after a lot of punching stone, it finally came loose and fell to reveal...a large dark pit. Hold it...

"Ty, why is the floor moving?" I quickly realized what could be down there. After throwing down a torch, the truth was revealed. The Blade of Grass was on the opposite end, but on the floor...

"Snakes. Why did it have to be snakes?" I groaned as I saw the mass of slithering reptiles.

"Asps. Very dangerous. You go first."

"What?"

(Did anyone get that Indiana Jones reference?)

**Alex's PoV**

God damn snakes! I hate them! Of course when the builders made this place, they wanted to make a large pit of snakes! However, I brushed that thought away as I was lowered down on a rope. As soon as I hit the floor, Ty made his way down. Suddenly, the rope snapped, and I had to suppress a scream as he fell right on the edge of the clear circle around the torch. Unfortunately, there was a big cobra right there, staring him down, and it lunged.

The snake's last action was burning up in purple fire.

"Let's not try that again," he said, voice shaky.

"No shit Sherlock." Once that predicament was resolved we continued forward using more torches to keep away the snakes.

"How do these torches stay lot for an infinite amount of time?"

"I really don't know. Why are you asking?"

"Trying to keep my mind off the fact we could die at any second." We proceeded in silence for the rest of the way across. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, we reached the shrine. I looked at Ty, and he motioned for me to get it.

"Well, that was easy," I proclaimed after getting the sword, "but how do we get out?"

"I'll have to fly us out. It's not going to be easy with added weight."

"Are you saying that I'm fat?"

"Wha–no! No I'm not saying that!"

"You better not be..." After that argument, we tied a rope around Ty and my waist, and he turned into Enderlox and took off. Once we got topside, I heard someone say something.

**_Alex, get back to the city. Now._**

Was that Omega? _Why?_

_**I just woke up, and I found, or rather didn't find, someone.**_

_Who?_

_**That ender dragon hybrid, Endaria, is gone.**_

**Okay peoples! Another chapter done! So, next chapter is taking place at the same time as this one, and it's Omega's little quest through the Nightmare realm! Note that the next few chapters when the people are getting the swords all take place at the same time. Also, with the OCs, I need some because I am planning for a zombie apocalypse Minecraft fanfic based off the MineZ mini game (which is like DayZ).**

Omega: Hi! How are you readers doing?

**What? Get away from the keyboard!**

Alpha: He can do what he likes!

**No he can't! He's my character! Go downstairs while I finish my Author's Note!**

Endy: Alright, fine.

**Anyway! Thank you all so much for reading this fanfic and I will see you (hopefully) soon!**


	15. Chapter 14: The Light's Bane

**Hello peoples! I am back with another chapter! Before I begin, I would like to say that I still need OCs for The End of Days (the zombie apocalypse Minecraft fanfic that is on my profile. I posted the first chapter) as no one has submitted any. Also, for those who are wondering, I MIGHT make a sequel to this fanfiction. Keyword MIGHT. Plus, THIS STORY REACHED 1,000 VIEWS! YEAH! Have some cookies! (Showers readers with cookies). Anyway, here we go!**

**Omega's PoV**

Okay, thanks for letting me out of the basement to narrate.

**Dude, you were getting out of control. You were playing on my Xbox 360 last night!**

Hey! I had a legitimate reason for that!

**No you didn't.**

Fair point. Let's just continue. I'm sure our dear readers want to see the chapter.

So, after going through a bunch of convulsions, I fell into unconsciousness. However, rather than sleeping, I woke up in a world like the one I was in, but it was more...wilderness. The sky was pitch black, no stars, no moon, nothing. Of course, natural night-vision helps to see in such a place.

The vegetation was withered, and the water pools were replaced with lava. Many cloaked figures floated about, but they didn't seem to notice me. Unfortunately, I did notice red figures with yellow eyes, horns, tails, and wings. Demons. Well that's great.

Of course, as soon as I step on a branch, everyone looked at me. I swear, this was terrifying. There was no way in heaven, hell, or anything eternal that I could defeat an entire army. Sure I'm strong, but not that strong.

_**Well, you're screwed.**_

_Shut up._

Suddenly, a voice rang out across the land. I swear, it felt like a cold knife scraping down my bones.

"_Bring him to me. We have much to discuss._"

After that, I basically went with the Nightmares who attacked me without a fight.

_**Dude, what the hell? Why didn't you at least try to fight?**_

_Because I could have gotten killed dumbass._

_**Shut up.**_

_Make me!_

However, my mental argument with the Voice was interrupted when I saw the castle. Or fort. I'm not sure which of the two it is. Anyway, it was made mostly of obsidian and dark colored blocks. Nightmares patrolled the grounds and walls. The keep wasn't much different. As soon as we walked inside, the first thing I saw was the throne and its occupant. The guy looked like a human, but also looked similar to the Nightmares outside.

"So, who the hell are you?" I asked.

"You could at least be nice about it. My name is my business."

"Why did you take me here anyway?"

"Because of the fact that you came here for the sword. Before you ask, I can read minds."

"Wha—"

"That conversation with the voice in your head was hilarious!"

"But—"

"Also, it's interesting how you can't decide between to girls back in the Overworld."

"That's hardly—"

"And yes I did find out about how you wanted my sword," he finished while brandishing a purple-black sword with a gem in the hilt.

"The Light's Bane."

"Yes, and yes it can be taken back to the Overworld. In fact, I'll offer you a deal."

"Really?"

"I'll give you the sword and let you out—"

"And what do I have to do?"

"_Don't cut me off!_" he hissed in that shiver-inducing voice, "What you have to do is defeat me in a sword duel."

"Wait, what?"

(Time skip to the arena!)

I never expected this. I had a set of black arm our on, holding an emerald sword. Across from me was that king in similar attire, but instead holding my prize. All around us were stands like a football stadium filled with Nightmares.

Suddenly, my opponent lunged at me and opened up with a flurry of sword slashes that I was barely able to parry followed by a jab that nearly caught me in the chest. However, a quick counter on my part caused him to jump back.

"Well, you are doing better than expected," he said.

Soon, we were locked in combat, swords clashing, blows missing or hitting their mark. Jabs, slashes, and counters caused flurries of sparks in front of us. Clearly the crowd hadn't seen someone survive more than thirty seconds because they seemed awfully surprised.

Our blades met again, but we were locked in position. In one swift motion, I held back the king's hand, jumped over him while knocking the sword loose, and pressing my blade to the back of his neck. Silence didn't just fall, it _hammered_ down.

"Game over," I said.

To say the crowd went nuts was putting it mildly. They went freaking ballistic. Some were cheering, others were booing, and those who betted on me happily collected their money.

"Well, I'm a man of my word. Here's the blade," he said, handing the sword to me

"One thing I have to ask," I replied as I took it, "Why are there demons here?"

"Oh, they show up from time to time. It's nothing special."

I knew it was time to go, so with sword in hand, I pricked myself with the icy needle and immediately woke up to the faces of Dan and Spike **(thought I forgot about Spike the dragon?)** above me.

"Dude! Thank Notch you're up! It's been two days. I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"Remember the Ender Dragon hybrid?"

"Yeah..."

"She's gone."

**Okay! There's part dos out of cinco. Please review, follow, and favorite. Also, please submit OCs in the following format:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Weapons:**

**Description: (history, personality)**

**Physical appearance:**

**Okay, I will see you later! Buh bye!**


	16. Chapter 15: The Fiery Greatsword

**Hello peoples! I am back with a new chapter. So, to NellisEllis, thanks for the OC. Zeke, that fanfic is probably just going to collect dust for a long time. Misery57, keep Harvey and Nike under control, plz. Seriously. And Harvey, I have a name! Seriously!**

Omega: You say that and you can't control us!

**Stay away from the keyboard! Back away now!**

Omega: But I just wanted to say—

**Shut up! Just shut up!**

**Endy's PoV**

Honestly, I've never been through a Nether portal, but it was weird. I believed I was going to upchuck my lunch when I got on the other side of the portal with Jerome. Luckily, the portal worked. The landscape around us had lava seas, patches of fire, ghost in the sky, and zombie pigmen everywhere.

"Okay, now we need to find the Nether Fortress," I said.

"Really? I never would have guessed!" Jerome replied sarcastically.

"Shut up." I began scanning all around, but apparently we weren't near one. _Well, this sucks._

"Um, Endy?"

"Yeah."

"Turn around." Lo and behold, a large castle of Netherbrick loomed behind us, full of Blazes, Wither Skeletons, and the object we came for. However, rather than waste energy running up the steps, I grabbed the bacca's suit and teleported up.

"Hey, why can't you just teleport us to the sword?"

"Because I can only teleport to somewhere I can see or, at the expense of more energy, I can teleport to somewhere I have already been. No inter-dimensional travel though."

"Damn it! Well, power does have its limits." Suddenly, I heard a lot of distinct _click-clack_scoming down the hallway. Jerome and I looked at each other, looked back down the hallway, and ran in the opposite direction.

_**Do you even know where you're going?**_

_Wha? Who are you?_

_**No one you know. I will help you though. Turn left, go up the stairs to your right, and run down the corridor. The rest is not that hard to figure out.**_

"Turn left!"

"What? Why do you say that?" Jerome asked.

"Just trust me!" I yelled as we made a hard left turn with the wither skeletons hot on our tail.

"Stairs to the right!" As we got to the top, I saw a bright object at the end of the hallway. The sword! However, with my usual luck, a legion of Blazes were charging, well they were flying, down the hall.

"We are so damn screwed!" I shouted. Luckily, while I finally got my sword out, Jerome had taken out Betty and was hacking and slashing through the Blazes. Finally, we made it to the end of the hall in the room with the sword.

"Block the entrance!"

"What?"

"Block the entrance with a two-block tall wall of dirt!" Luck was on our side because just as I placed the last block, the skellies ran into the barricade. We were both on the floor, gasping for breath. That lasted for about five minutes until we calmed down and the skeletons went away.

"Holy shit!" Jerome shouted, finally breaking the silence.

"Shouldn't we get what we came for?"

"Right, the sword of fire! You know, most swords are forged in fire, so what was this forged in?"

"No clue," I said, picking up the blade. I instantly felt power surging at my fingertips. Then, I grabbed Jerome's suit and teleported to the portal. Unfortunately, I collapsed at the portal, but I wasn't knocked out.

"Bro, you alright?" Jerome asked, bending over to pick me up.

"I just fell from exhaustion. Do you really think I'm alright?"

_**Yo, Endy, you almost back yet?**_ Was it that voice again? No, this sounded like Omega.

_Yeah, we're going through the portal now. Why?_

_**Well, remember the ender dragon hybrid? Turns out, she escaped.**_

**Okay! Another chapter done. Please review and submit OCs for The End of Days (my zombie apocalypse fanfiction), and I will see you in the next chapter. Buh bye!**


	17. Chapter 16: Muramasa

**Hey peoples! I am back with a new chapter. So, shout outs: Mizanna57 (good luck...) and Drew (keep reading). As for the dickhead that calls himself "Deadloxstory", if you want boo a fanfic, do it somewhere else. Plus, everyone who submitted OCs for my other fanfic, thank you! Alright! To the chapter!**

**Omega: Under the sea!**

**NOOOOO! Shut the *#%$ up!**

**Omega: Make me!**

**$ &amp;#%€*=£ "!?~%#**

**Mitch's PoV**

"Wow. That is cool," Steve said. He was quite right. Below us was a large city made with the design of it in mind. Even though Atlantis was breaking apart, it looked beautiful.

"So, Night Vision potions, check, Water Breathing potions, check, weapons, check," Steve said as he made sure all of our supplies were with us on the boat. I hope we wouldn't have to go through the trouble of going back to resupply. That would suck.

"Okay then," I replied, "Bottoms up." We downed our potions and dove into the water. We sunk to the bottom while taking in the scene. However, something was off.

"Hey Mitch?"

"Yeah?"

"What are those weird fishes?" In front of us were lots of weird, blue, porcupine, cyclops fish that were swimming around.

"Don't know and don't want to find out. At least they can't see us." However, of course Notch was probably all like 'LOL! Noob' because just about every single one of them saw us. Suddenly, they shot freaking lasers from their eyes!

"Dive for cover!" I yelled. We both got into a broken building. We then dove through holes in the walls, swimming through other ones, an dodging lasers. Overall, it wasn't your typical Monday. The fish lost sight of us after a long time of pursuit.

"So, where's the temple?" I said, gasping for breath.

"The giant building, but i think the potions are wearing off. I can't see things too well." In response, I downed the second round of potions and started swimming toward the pyramid-like structure ahead.

**Steve's PoV**

Porcupine fish, lasers, and danger, oh my! What a great day. Might as well send a postcard of us in front of Atlantis saying "wish you were here!"

**Dude, lay off the sarcasm, okay?**

Ugh, fine. So, if you couldn't tell from that sarcasm, I wasn't very happy about getting chased by weird sea monsters. In fact, I bet a silver dollar that there are more inside the temple.

"So, where in the temple is the sword?" Mitch asked me.

"No idea, but unlike Drake we're starting from the top."

"I hate that song," I muttered as we stepped through the large doorway. As soon as we entered, the first thing I noticed was the large amount of Guardians (that is what I will call them) swimming about. _Crap. _

So, since we had the element of surprise, Mitch got out his bow, and he shot down a few of them as I charged in and hacked and slashed at them with my sword. After about 5 minutes, we had repeated the process across many rooms until we finally reached a large set of doors.

"Alright, I think this is it."

"Never say that unless it's actually over, Mitch."

We pushed open the doors, and there was the Muramasa in aloof its glory. As I pulled out the sword, I knew that something was up.

"That was too easy..."

"Uh, Steve?"

"Yes Mitch?"

"You might want to turn around!"

As I did, I saw a giant Guardian, but this one had a paler eye and body. Its spikes were purple, too. Suddenly, it let out a roar (which was odd seeing as it had no mouth.) We swam over it and our the door as fast as we could. However, it was in pursuit, shooting lasers at us as we escaped.

Then, a tremendous amount of pain ripped through my side. As I looked to in investigate, I saw a burn was where a beam had grazed my side. _Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!_

"Come on! The exit is just ahead!" Mitch yelled from upfront. I put one last effort to getting to the doors, and when I got there we burst out and closed the doors behind us. The last thing I saw before slipping into unconsciousness was Mitch pulling me toward the boat.

**Mitch's PoV**

"Damn it, Steve, wake up," I said while quickly paddling to shore. He was still breathing, so I assumed the wound was bad enough to knock him out, but not enough to kill him. If that beam was a few inches to the left, it could have put a hole through his heart.

_**Hey, Mitch, you there?**_

I froze. That sounded like Omega, but he was back in the city. Maybe he just woke up?

_Yes?_

_**Get you and Steve's asses back here. We have a problem. **_

_What is it now?_

_**The Ender Dragon hybrid has escaped. **_

**Okay! The chapter is finished. Sorry for not updating in so long. I had pigeon dissection and Algebra finals and last night I watched Avengers: Age of Ultron (great movie btw. Go check it out.) Overall, I have been quite busy. I do hope to update soon, but no promises. See y'all later. **

**Omega: Buh bye!**


	18. Chapter 17: Excalibur

U Adam

**Hello people's! The Critic is back with the fifth and final sword retrieval chapter! So, thanks to those who reviewed and everything.**

Omega: Hi!

**Quiet! Anyway, I am going to have a few evil plans. Btw, I probably won't continue The End of Days. However, those of you who submitted OCs for it can rework them if they wish and I shall incorporate them into this book or the sequel(s). To the chapter!**

**Alpha's PoV**

Well I did not expect to find the Aether under siege when I arrived with Adam. Endermen were clashing with Valkyries, Angels, and other creatures all over the place.

"Well, shit," said Adam who had just exited the portal. Suddenly, a Valkyrie flew down to us.

"It seems you have finally arrived. Follow me. Lord Notch is awaiting your arrival," she said. She flew off with us following.

Explosions that would make Michael Bay proud were all over. Dead bodies cfrom both sides were piled around, and it was clear that this was a battle that was being won by the bad guys.

"Shouldn't we be looking for the sword rather than going to Notch?" Adam suddenly asked. "Don't get me wrong, meeting my half-uncle will e cool, but still."

"How do you know that he doesn't have it?" That shut him up.

When we finally got to the fort that Notch was holed up in, it wasn't hard to notice the damage. The defenses were failing, buildings inside the walls burned, and it seemed that the only thing standing between the Endermen and the Keep was a strong magical barrier.

No one notice us yet, so we flew towards the shield.

"Uh, hate to ask, but aren't we going to crash?" I yelled, panic evident in my voice.

"No. Only those who Notch wishes I enter can go through," the Valkyrie replied, voice scarily calm.

She wasn't wrong. We passed right through it without problem, but then I crashed through a window. Did I really have to do that?

**Deal with it.** **It's a part of the plot now. **

Damn it. Anyway, I then landed on a table which just so happened to have Notch sitting there. Adam flew in, clearly trying to suppress a laugh, but immediately stopped when he saw who was in the room.

I

Then began the conversation.

**Adam's PoV **

Well, I did not expect to fly through a window after a crashing Alpha to see Notch at a table. Rather than the relatively happy man I expected, he seemed sad and tired.

Alpha quickly got off the table and retreated to my side, punching my arm as I tried to suppress a laugh.

"So, you finally arrive," the Lord of the Aether said.

"Yes, and—"

"I am aware that you want Excalibur and I will give it to you in time, which we have so little of. However, you do need to know some things first."

We were surprised at this. What is there to know?

"First off, the Endermaster isn't a god or the main threat—"

"I feel like that's a load of bullshi–" I started to say, but the Valkyrie shushed me.

"Thank you Clara. Anyway, he is a pawn in a larger plan–please don't interupt. I know you're going to ask 'How the *bleep* is he so powerful?' Well, he serves my brother, Herobrine."

Alpha broke in saying, "Isn't Herobrine locked in the Void, and the Endermaster is confined to the End? Since the Endermaster can't escape, we shouldn't worry about Herobrine."

Notch shook his head. "Not necessarily. The Endermaster could get through to the Overworld, bu the energy released..."

He trailed off as we connected the dots. Finally, after a minute of silence, I spoke out. "The energy would destroy a large section of land, leveling anything within a city block, and as a result, Herobrine would be released."

"Correct."

"Well, we're dead," said Alpha.

"You don't say?"

"Shut it Sky!"

"QUIET!" bellowed Notch. "So, here is the sword, but you must deliver this," he explained while brandishing an green stone tablet, "to the one you know as Omega."

"This is generous, but how do we leave?"

Suddenly, a large BOOM shook the island. _Are they sinking the island?_

I started to panic, and for reasons even I don't know, I started to run in circles while screaming.

"Calm down! There is a portal in the room next to us. It will take you to your city. Close it behind you."

"But Notch, what the hell are you gonna do?"

He was silent, so we knew it was time to bolt. As we ran to the portal, we could feel he island falling down with the tower. I kicked down the next door, and we dashed into the room.

"It's the portal!" yelled Alpha.

And with a giant leap through, we warped back.

**Endermaster's PoV**

"The attack on the Aether was successful my lord."

"And what about Notch?" I asked.

Suddenly, he began to tremble. Did this idiot of an Enderman really fail?

"You mean to tell me you didn't kill or capture Notch?"

"Um, well—"

"So you failed in your second objective to bring him to me?"

"Er, you see—"

"You know what this means. You're fired."

"No! Please have mercy!" he shrieked.

It was to no avail, seeing as I had just incinerated him. Now those stupid humans will know about it...

**Okay! I finally posted another chapter! So, for the OCs, only those who have already submitted OCs can redo them. I'd prefer to have them sent by PM (the people's who submitted an OC are Mizanna57, NellisEllis, and RubyFireLight). **

**Endy: Are we going to be attacked?**

**...You'll find out soon **

**Also, sorry for the delay. I've been busier than I thought I was going to be. I'm going on vacation for two weeks this Sunday, and I have about 1 1/2 paragraphs left for my summer reading project. Anyway, have a great summer my critics (that's my new name for my fan base. Leave ideas for better names in the reviews!). I'll see you in the next chapter! But bye! **


	19. Chapter 18: The Begining of the End

**Hello peoples!**

**Omega: Hey guys. **

**So, time for some new stuffs! War is coming to Diamond City, and shit is about to get real!**

**Endy: But shit is already real!**

**Omega, myself, and my OCs: Shut the hell up!**

**Plus, TWO UPDATES IN TWO DAYS? WHAT IS THIS SORCERY?**

**Omega's PoV**

Yay! I'm narrating now! Anyway, as I'm sure you already know now, Alpha and Adam just got back, an island from the Aether crashed down Notch knows where—

Alpha: Literally.

Hey! I'm talking right now!

So, yeah. We were screwed. Then of course, I didn't expect to see Alpha also have a tablet of stone. Even more so, I didn't think it was for me.

"Notch said to give it to you," Sky added.

"I'll check it out later. We need to prepare for war. The Endermaster and his daughter should be attacking within the week, so we're going to need to work fast. Hand me the swords." Endy, Steve, and Alex handed over their weapons, and I turned to my house and into the workroom. Time was of essence, and I knew only one person could help me with this.

Therefore, I reached out to the mind of a lone man in a hut in the forest. It was difficult, seeing as he was a wizard.

**_Impressive. You broke through my mental barrier. What do you want?_**

_I need you to help me with something. I know you don't know me, but I'll get you access to my house. _

_**Why do you need me? And more importantly what can you do for me?**_

_Let's just say that it involves saving the world, and if you help me, I'll get you a place in the city. _

_**Are you sure you can do that?**_

_We need all the help we can get. I'm sure they'll make an exception. _

**Endermaster's PoV**

Preparations were going well. Endreai was getting the army ready, the portal was almost finished, and my daughter had returned to command the Ender Dragons. Nothing could stop us now.

"Sire!" yelled an Enderman as he teleported in front of my throne.

"Yes Wrecker?"

"The portal is ready, and so are the mutant creatures."

"Good. The Dragons and the army?"

"Ready as well."

"Excellent. We attack tomorrow in Overworld time." (Time is faster in the Overworld.)

"Yes sire!"

Now the brats shall be crushed, and I shall rule their puny dimension.

**Steve's** **PoV**

When Omega appeared the next morning with the Night's Edge, I was surprised. When I saw who was behind him, I was about to pass out.

Adam stopped playing "catch the budder ingot" with Spike, walked up to Seto, as punched him across the face.

"**What. the. F***. Is. He. Doing. Here?" **Sky yelled/asked Omega.

"Hey, Sky, just calm the hell down. He helped me make this," he said, brandishing the weapon, "interpret this," he showed the tablet which now had hieroglyphics on it, "and he wants to fight."

"Are there any strings attached?" asked Jerome.

"Well," said Seto weakly while healing his jaw, "I'm going to live in this city again."

All of our reactions: WTAF (what the actual f***)

"NO!" Adam yelled, glaring daggers at both Omega and Sero. "WHAT IF HE BLOWS UP THE **ENTIRE **CITY THIS TIME? WHAT HAPPENS THEN?"

"**_SHUT UP!_**" bellowed Omega in a not-Omega like voice.

The entire city was silent.

"So, as I was going to say before I was rudely _interrupted_," he said directing that at Sky, "we found some interesting things on this."

I was definitely into this now.

"Such as?"

"For one thing, even if the Endermaster gets through the portal, if it's closed within five minutes, Herobrine won't be released. Also, we can pinpoint the location of the portal to open."

"And where is that?" asked Guude, who was walking up with the Mindcrack Youtubers.

"Right above the Mojang tower. Stay clear of it until it finishes blowing up. And the last thing it says is—"

He suddenly fell silent.

"What is it?" I asked.

"That doesn't matter right now, just get the army together, and set up defenses. We have a battle to prepare for," he said, stalking away.

"What the hell did he read?"

"Whatever it is, it's not good."

**Endermaster's PoV**

Everything is ready. The attack shall commence, and I shall enter the Overworld!

"Endreai, start the attack."

"Yes sire!"

My forces open the portal and plunge through. I step behind them, take a deep breath, and jump into the portal.

**Markiplier's PoV**

Bob, Wade, and my section I our forces followed me, all decked out in armor. It was morning, and we were taking our positions a few blocks south of the Mojang Tower.

"So, what do we do now?" said Wade.

"Now we wait. The attack should begin soon."

In answer, a portal opened above the building, and the forces of the End swarmed through, followed by some guy in pulsating armor. Aaaaaand the tower esploded (it's like exploded with an s)!

"Alright everyone!" I shouted, donning my Warfstache while we got into battle positions "Let's kick some Endermen ass!"

**And so the battle begins! And Omega isn't saying something that's important! Now our heroes have five minutes to close the portal before Herobrine is released! What the hell have I done to this fanfiction? Why am I using so many exclamation points? But, all of that will have to wait until next time. I'm going to be gone for two weeks on vacation, so I might or might not be able to update. Have a great summer my Critics, and I will see you in the next chapter. Buh bye!**


	20. Chapter 19: The End?

**Hiii peoples!**

**Endy: WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE!**

**No, you're not. Anyway! Thanks for all of you generous reviewers. Anyway, prepare for the final battle!**

**(I suggest listening to something like Final Battle by Waterflame, and his channel is on YouTube as waterflame89. Maybe "The Pretender" by Foo Fighters).**

**Alpha's PoV**

"Here come the baddies!" yells Adam as the Enderman and other mobs charge at our forces. As they crash into our ranks and the bloodshed begins, I notice a certain person fluting through the air: Endaria.

I silenced through endless waves of the enemy with ease, finally getting enough space to fly at her.

"So, it's one of Omega's little pets. This should be easy," she gloated as she dive down. Our swords clashed and sparks flew.

Aerial combat was a lot harder than ground. For one thing, there was no ground to use to help in balancing. Then there's the issue of avoiding getting your wings clipped. Hell, I could have died at least a dozen times of I had messed up.

Apparently, luck was on my side because I wasn't dead, but we were both tiring. The biggest problem was that is was tiring quicker. Endaria must have noticed this, seeing as she sped up here attacks. Most of them found their mark, and finally, she ran me through.

"Any last words?" she said in a sickeningly sweet voice. For one moment she looked triumphant, but it turned to horror as she looked down and saw my own blade sticking in to her chest.

"Race you to hell bitch," I spat before we both plummeted toward the ground.

**Ty's PoV**

I'll just say that I don't want to ever fight mutant spider again. Ever. They are so fricking big, they're hairy, they have big ass fang thingies, and they have the creepiest eyes.

Anyway, after killing the hundredth enderman, I saw a large object above me. An enderdragon had appeared.

I shifted into Enderlox as it barreled down on me and punched it across the face. Hey, don't judge. I had limited options.

Anyway, it didn't seem too happy, but when I looked above it, I saw Alpha in combat with Endaria. I definitely wanted to help, but I was busy fighting a dragon as a dragon. Well, here, there, everywhere be dragons.

The dragon used my being distracted to its advantage and tail whipped me into a building. I'm not that heavy, but the entire damn thing collapsed on me. The ender dragon approached and sifted through the wreckage, looking for my body. As soon as it got close, Spike barreled through in his grown-up form, picked up the dragon, and ripped its head off its body. Charming.

Now with that problem out of the way, I quickly looked up at the duel, but it wasn't there because they were falling down. Instinct kicked in, and I ran and took off, darting towards Alpha.

She fell.

And fell.

And fell.

I reached my arms out, ad I caught her right before she hit a pile of debris.

**Endy's PoV**

I honestly didn't like this.

I loved it.

That might sound crazy, but you don't know about my past. My dad (who was an enderman. Mom was a human. Don't ask how that worked cause it hurts mah brain) was a part of a group that plotted to overthrow the Endermaster. However, the loyalists didn't like that so they ratted them out. Endrai was sent to kill the group and was successful, and in turn murdered their families. My mom, dad, and little sister dead on the spot.

And who was I fighting?

Endrai himself.

"Remember me?"

"All too well."

"Time to finish the job."

He leaped at me, but before contact he teleported behind me and swung down. I responded with a kick to his groin, teleporting above him, and stabbing down. However, he rolled away before I hit him, and disappeared.

"Damn it!" I yelled in frustration.

I was caught off guard when I was suddenly knocked down and pinned by him.

"You want to know something little boy? Your father begged. He begged like a dog."

"Go to hell you psychotic f***."

"I'm not the one who will die today."

Suddenly, four arrows pierced him in the chest. As he looked down, I swiftly chopped off his head.

Now that I could look around, I saw who just saved my life. She looked about fifteen and wore a pink T-shirt, denim skirt, black leggings, and had brown hair and eyes.

"Who are you?"

"I-I'm Nell. A-anyway w-we should get going."

**Omega's PoV**

When the Endermaster came out and the Mojang Tower esploded, I started my five minute timer for the end of the world as we know it. When the big head honcho finally landed, I walked out from hiding and approached him.

"Hey you! Yeah you!" I yelled over.

The Endermaster turned and probably smiled under that helmet.

"Well, the gnat appears. You've been a real pain. However, I'll give you an offer."

"I don't think you're a good bargainer."

"Shut up. Anyway, if you let me take over this world, I might spare your city, your friends, and yourself. What do you say?"

"F*** off."

Man, did he look pissed.

"How about I offer you a challenge."

"This'll be easy."

"Defeat me in a duel and you win. You take over. I kill you, and your forces surrender."

He laughed, but still took out his weapon and charged. I thought the Nightmare guy was difficult to fight, but this SOB was really hard. His blows were fast, precise, and strong. It was all I could do to keep up and block. As our swords met, the air charged with ozone.

Suddenly, I saw and opening. I stopped a sword swing, ducked under his arm, and slashed his elbow. He shouted, and turned around to face me. By now, a small crowd of both sides had gathered and were watching.

"You idiot. You dare strike me? I'm practically a god!"

"Gods don't bleed. IDIOT."

As I said that, one drop of purple blood fell from the area I attacked and struck the road. Everyone stared in awe.

"You'll pay for that!" he yelled, shooting bolts of purple energy with rapid succession. I barely dodged all except one which singed my hoodie.

Suddenly, he dashed up with amazing speed and punched me in the jaw, sending me rocketing skyward. He flew up to deliver another blow, but I blocked and countered. We were locked in a sword duel, steadily increasing in altitude. Soon, we stopped in the dark clouds. Lightning flashed, thunder boomed, and we Titans clashes among it all. I knew what had to happen now. I edged our combat carefully toward the portal, and finally was in position. Suddenly, I let the Endermaster strike, but he didn't know it was to late for him. I ignited my fists and unleashed an insanely fast combo. As I kept going, the flame kept spreading and getting hotter. I knew what had to happen and I didn't like it. I looked at my timer.

10...

"This is for the pain you've caused to others!"

9...

"This is for being a dick!"

8...

"This is for trying to hurt my friends!"

7...

"This is for thinking you could beat us!"

6...

"Goodbye guys," I finally whispered.

5...

Then I released the fire in a giant explosion.

4...

The blast went into the portal.

3...

The portal's generators were destroyed.

2...

The portal shrunk.

1...

It disappeared.

And I saw nothing else.

**Alpha's PoV**

I woke up in a bed to the sound of a heartbeat monitor beeping.

_Why am I—oh right. I got stabbed and passed out. _

Then I noticed all of the people around me.

"Alpha! You're awake!" shouted Steve.

"Missed you too Steve. WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR ARM?"

"Oh, it got blown up by a mutant creeper."

"The Endermen?"

"Ran after the Endermaster died."

"How many died?" I asked.

"One."

"How?"

"Well, DanTDM rigged the respawn machine to work for any of us in the city."

Suddenly, I realized someone wasn't here.

"Where's Omega?"

Silence fell. Many people held back tears. Some looked away.

"He died killing the Endermaster and closing the portal. That's what he wouldn't tell us earlier. We could only recover his sword."

I held back tears. I knew the guy for days but it felt like I knew him all of my life, and he's dead.

**Don't cry dear readers! There will be an epilogue for this which will explain more. For now, all you need to know is there will be a sequel!**

**Also, I'm currently on vacation, so I typed this in the car while I went to Georgia and also to Tennessee and I'm in Virginia now. Have a great week my Critics. Don't forget to review, punch those favorite and follow buttons, and I will see you in the next chapter! Buh bye!**


	21. Epilogue

**I am back!**

**Steve: Woohoo!**

**Not from vacation!**

**Steve: Ugh. **

**Anyway here is the final chapter to this story. I might release some one-shots or short stories later to tide you over until the sequel comes out (which might not be too long from now. I'm like Scott Cawthon. I'm terrible with release dates). Without further ado, the final chapter!**

**Epilogue **

**Alex's PoV**

(1 week after the final battle)

I never believed Omega would die. When I first met him, I hated his guts but after a few days I went to almost liking him. If I ever said that he'd probably say, "Really? You should write poetry." ARGH! Stop thinking about him!

I decided to go to his house in the city just to check it out. It was undamaged in the fight unlike mine which completely collapsed.

"Hey sister! What ya doing?" called Steve.

"Just checking out his place, that's all."

"Oh..." Steve trailed off, seeing as he knew who **he** was.

As I stepped into the house I noticed nothing had moved. The chairs, the table, the random words on the wall, the—wait, words on the wall?

I dashed over to examine them. They were not the best writing, but I was able to read them.

_I'm still here. _

It was signed with a Greek omega. That clever son of a bitch...

"Hey sis!" yelled Steve as I walked out the door.

"Yeah?"

"There is something you might want to see!"

What would I want to see? Nevertheless, I followed him as soon as I ran over. I swear, the entire city must have been at the gate. I pushed to the front of the crowd.

_Holy shit. _

There was a guy that looked exactly like Omega. Every. Detail. The only difference was he had no wings, and he wore a black leather jacket and a white T-shirt instead of a hoodie along with jeans and black shoes.

"What's with the giant crowd?" he asked. He sounded like him too! What the hell?

"Omega?" asked Alpha.

"Who's Omega? My name is Daniel. I'm looking for a place to stay," he said with a smile.

**Ooooooh damn! (Daniel is the name I give to Omega when I submit him as an OC to different stories in case you're wondering. Hint hint wink wink nudge nudge.) Also, this story hit 2,000 views! *party stuffs happening like air horns and things***

**"Wtf why is he back?" I am sure you are asking. Well I'll tell you...in the sequel. XD**

**Anyway, thank you all so much for reading and I will see all of you in the sequel. Buh bye!**


	22. PLEASE READ!

For those who have been living under a rock, I am writing/updating the sequel to this. Go see it! Now!

Seriously, it should be on the page right above or below this.


End file.
